


Stolen Moments

by SpadesDame



Series: Pharaoh's harem, the sitcom [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ironic use of formal titles, M/M, Morning After, Pre-Canon, Seth POV, Seth Thirsts, Seth angsts, Unironic use of pet names, covetshipping, mentions of underage sex i mean Atem is 16 u know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: Side A:He shifted under the scrutiny. "What?""I had no idea you had freckles," Mahaad said simply. His voice was warm and still thick with sleep.Side B:Atem’s fingers slid into his hair, combing through the mess of the strands at his temple, fingernails lightly scratching at his skull. Confession seen and accepted.If only they could stay like this for just a bit longer...





	Stolen Moments

Seth woke to the first rays of sunlight streaming through the window, responsibility was nudging unpleasantly at the edges of his consciousness. He resisted, opting to burrow further into the warmth in his arms. He pressed his nose between Atem’s shoulder blades, hooked his leg over his and grinned. Soon, they would resume their duties and they would be pharaoh and priests.

 

But until then...

 

He traced his hand over Atem’s bare sleep-warm skin, from shoulder to belly. Atem shifted without waking, burrowing deeper into Mahaad's side. Seth steeled, watching as the rhythm of Maaad's breathing changed to carry him out of dreamland. One of his hands came to cover Atem’s where it was loosely thrown across his chest, blinking the sleep from his eyes and immediately squinting at the bright sunlight.

 

Had anyone told Seth that he would be finding himself in the same bed as the other priest a few months ago, he might have brought damnation to their door. But now... here he was, with Atem laid bare between them. Seth could try to lie to himself, could think of Atem as a barrier, tell himself it had not meant a thing. Yet he knew that was a fool's gamble when he could recal Mahaad's ecstasy ridden face in perfect detail, when he couldn't help but observe the way the sunlight made Mahaad's eyelashes appear golden and turned his eyes an inhuman, depthless pair of gems in stark contrast to the dark sheen of his skin. Seth's own thoughts felt foreign, the newfound feelings larger than his skin. Had the desire to reach out and catch the silken ends of his hair between his fingers always been there and he simply deaf to it? 

 

He busied himself with drawing mindless patterns on Atem body, hoping he would not betray his own thoughts to Mahaad's hawk gaze.

 

He scowled at the prospect, banishing the thought, along with all self-reflection. All that could wait. It would not do to soil a peaceful moment, rare as they were. Seth sealed the promise to the selfish desire with a kiss lovingly centered on Atem’s spine. 

 

Atem curled inwards, tucking his arms close to his chest, presenting the curve of his back to Seth's hungry eyes and seeking mouth. Mahaad followed to accomodate, his hand now captive to Atem’s. He propped himself on his elbow to place a reverent kiss to Atem’s brow. Those gray eyes fell on him over Atem's rounded shoulder, now shadowed from Ra's light.

 

Seth told himself to hold his gaze, unwilling to lose, until Mahaad's lips played at a smile. Seth's heart skirted. He shifted under the scrutiny. "What?" 

 

"I had no idea you had freckles," Mahaad said simply. His voice was warm and still thick with sleep. 

 

Seth felt heat rise to his cheeks. "What's that supposed to mean?!" 

 

Mahaad shrugged, and - ahh. There was that infuriating cryptic smirk. "It makes you softer" he said simply.

 

Seth scowled. He wasn't about to mention how Mahaad was one to talk, when the stern press of his lips was turned inviting and supple and the silk of his hair was strewn across the sheets.

 

In fact, he was not going to think about it either.

 

He was not going to think about last night and how touching him had been a privilege reserved for Atem. 

 

Seth wondered if being jealous of their god was sacrilege in this specific instance. 

 

As if summoned, Atem groaned, releasing a long exhale through his nose in a last effort to get confortable. "Do we have to rise already?"

 

"Afraid so, my heart." Mahaad beat him to it, immediately following the words with a soft kiss, then another, trying to sweeten a harsh reality.

 

"And were I to pronounce today a kingdom-wide rest day?" Atem asked and they both recognised the cheeky tone. "Is that not a thing that a Pharaoh may do?" 

 

"An enticing thought, _our dear king_." Seth smirked. Unlike Mahaad's sincere endearments, his tone was laced with sarcasm. He knew there would be no offence taken. Not by Atem. Mahaad threw him an exasperated scowl, so Seth held his gaze as he continued. "If only it were not to raise questions of an unfavorable nature." 

 

Atem huffed, turning to flop on his back, snug between their bodies. His nose nudged Seth's jaw and Seth caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "Screw the laws," Atem brought his hand to cup Seth's cheek, drawing him in for a real kiss. "You are the ones I love." Seth felt the words spoken against his lips.

 

Atem's other hand came up to rest on Mahaad's cheek and the other caught it to bring Atem’s yellow-tipped fingers to his lips. "My heart is yours, my king. Life or duty cannot take that away." 

 

Atem gazed up at Mahaad with soft eyes, bringing their joined hands to his own mouth. Seth envied their easy way with words. He was often the one for big gestures and booming speeches. But when it came to shared feeling in quiet whispers, his tongue was tied in knots. So he opted for giving his assent the only way he knew how, with his body half covering Atem to bury his face at his neck and press his mouth where his scent was stronger. 

 

Atem’s fingers slid into his hair, combing through the mess of the strands at his temple, fingernails lightly scratching at his skull. Confession seen and accepted.

 

If only they could stay like this for just a bit longer... 

 

A knock at the door, quiet but not hesitant. Seth tensed, ready to flee. He saw Mahaad do the same, but not Atem. 

 

"Atem? Siamun is looking for you!" Mana's urgent whisper came through the door. "Now... you will excuse me... I'm going to go... And look for my wayward _master_..."

 

Mahaad clicked his tongue but his shoulders held less tension. "Thank you Mana. That's quite enough."

 

"Oooh _where_ could he  _be_..." Mana exaggerated, drawing out each syllable. Atem muffled his laughter in Seth's hair and he felt his chest vibrate with it where he lay. 

 

"Go away runt," Seth hissed. Then to Mahaad, "Really? Your apprentice is in on this?" 

 

"Mana is our friend!" Atem scolded, lightly slapping his shoulder. Seth grunted, neither dissent neither affirmation. Back to business for them, then, moment dispelled.

 

Mahaad untangled himself from Atem’s limbs with a reluctant sigh, placing the last kiss on his lips before straightening and reaching for his clothes, his moves graceful and efficient, confirming Seth's thoughts. 

 

Atem drew him in, unwilling to let go just yet and Seth allowed it, only marginally more self disciplined. "We need to go before Siamun decides to pay you a visit." Atem only whined and squeezed him tighter, nose digging into Seth's jugular. 

 

"Just. A moment?" Seth sighed, wrapping his arms around the slender body and kissing his head. 

 

Seth managed to pull away enough to fit his mouth over Atem's, his lips welcoming his tongue with a soft sigh. 

 

The bed dipped. They parted, still sharing their breath, to find Mahaad braiding his hair next to them. Seth laid Atem down diagonally, looming over him when Atem wouldn't let go. 

 

"Come on," Mahaad prompted. "Do you want me to dress you?" He combed Atem’s golden fringe from his brow. 

 

Seth missed Atem’s wine dark eyes the moment their gazes broke. "Are my choices between dressing and not dressing or you and a servant?" 

 

Mahaad fixed him with a look. "Get up." Seth was the next victim. "You too. It will look much stranger for you to be exiting the Pharaoh's quarters than for me, if we're caught." 

 

Seth tried not to let the truth sting and failed. He pried himself free from Atem's grip and reached for his robes. It continued to sting as Mahaad abandoned his own to see to Atem’s preparation with sure hands in what looked like a well practiced dance. And it stung with every chilled piece of gold he laid on his own skin and all the way to the temple until he could busy his mind with preparations and take his ire out on any merchant daring enough to try him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Mahaad calls Atem stuff like 'my heart' and 'my king' and 'king of my heart' unironically. U can pry this from my cold dead hands.  
> \-----------------
> 
> I'm not dead i swear. Altho sometimes i doubt it too. 
> 
> It's been weird lately. I wrote this entirely on my phone just to cope. It should have been cut after Mana entered. Alas... idek but I'm tired of storing stuff on my OneDrive and letting them rot, so have it while it's fresh. 
> 
> Shout out to my amazing friend Rae who puts up w my fruitless AU vomit day in and day out. Ily boo. 
> 
> Leave a comment if u care to see the dozens of stuff i hoard but never post? If u thought of anything while reading this? I'm curious. 
> 
> Help me survive this tortuous family stress fest. I'll love u forever. ♡♡♡


End file.
